Guardian Angels Of The Sky
is the first season of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The story of Guardian Angels Of The Sky focuses around the chosen girls that will fight with the power of the colorful sky against the evil that is threatening the world of light. The story includes besides a lot of humor and interactions between friends and family also a romantic subplot and introduces the motif of parallel worlds and universes. Throughout the season, the centred characters learn that it is very important to believe in one self and those around them and that you should never give up your faith or your dreams. Guardian Angels Of The Sky is the processor to Guardian Angels Of The Stars, the second season of the series. Guardian Angels Of The Sky, sometimes shortened as "Of The Sky", shares its main motives with the series itself, which are the colors of the rainbow, jewels and the magical forces of the sky. Story According to ancient legends, a graceful angel of light has risen from darkness, which has thus far ruled over any existing world. This powerful angel had the power to seal the darkness, but only by sacrificing her own life. Generations over generations have passed since, but a small kingdom beyond the rainbow still keeps the tradition and the believes in this legend alive. The Country of Rainbows, also known as Skyriver, is the greatest representant of the colorful miracle that has been created with the birth of the angel. Their every day life and traditions are committed into raising a generation of spirits that will stand besides those born to be descendants of the angel once the threat of darkness will return. After many centuries of illuminated peace, the demon of darkness has once more entered the world of light, causing major destruction all around Skyriver and is now aiming for earth; the place where the destiny had changed everyone’s future in ancient times. However, the royal curt of Skyriver was unable to just watch the darkness spread again and thus they sent the powerful spirits, known as bijoushas, to earth, to find those who were born as descendant of the angel of ancient times. The warriors of darkness as well as the Bijoushas arrived in a suburb in Japan named Hisakata, where the Bijousha of fire would meet the first girl, destined to become a Guardian Angel, fighting for everyone’s future. Luckily enough, there will be five more Angels fighting alongside this one chosen girl and together they might be able to restore the powers of the ancient angel and completely lock away the power of darkness. But for now, it’ll be up to the Bijoushas to find the five chosen girls… Media Episodes Cast Merchandise Music *'Opening theme: Let Us Fly Towards The Sky' 「天空にとぶお」 *'Ending theme (episodes 01 - 24): Hand in Hand Dreamin' of A Sparkling Heart' 「Hand in Handゆめみるキラッとココロ」 *'Ending theme (episodes 26 - 49): Tomorrow, Your Courage will Prosper!' 「あした ゆうきは栄える！」 *'Bonus track: Holy Star Radiance' 「HolyスターRadiance」 Movies *Towards the Sky! Spring Vacations at the Rainbow Country's Wonder Forest! Category:Series